Life Waiting
by sindney
Summary: Do Tyra and Tim have a future together after she leaves Dillon or was that encounter during winter break just a flicker of their past? {Post 'Always' FNL.}
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_** Life Waiting**

_**Summary:**_ Do Tyra and Tim have a future together after she leaves Dillon? Post 'Always' FNL.

_**Rating:**_ Probably a T rating, maybe M not really sure yet.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.

_**AN:**_After the last episode of FNL left us sort of in the dark about the future of Tyra and Tim, I thought I'd write my own ending to their story.

* * *

**Prologue**

She stared down at the positive pregnancy test for the tenth time it seemed and still couldn't comprehend what she was looking at. How could this have happened? How could she be pregnant? The test must have been wrong, there was no other explanation. She was on the pill and he always used a condom.

Sitting on the cold floor in her small bathroom, she started replaying the days before her visit to Dillon somehow ended with her in bed with her ex-boyfriend.

**Chapter 1**

_Eight weeks ago_

Racing toward the ringing phone she hit her shin into the small coffee table in her studio apartment. "Shit" she muttered as she picked up.

"Tyra?" her mother's voice sounded through the line. "Is that any way to answer the phone?"

"Sorry mama I just tripped and hurt my foot. What's up?"

"What's up honey is that I'm calling my daughter who I haven't seen in months to let her know that her sister needs her"

Rolling her eyes over the guilt trip she regularly received from her mother, "why does Mindy need me? She has you and a husband and a son. Her life is full"

"Well her life will get even more full in the next few months honey. Mindy is pregnant…"

"Wow." She said interrupting.

"…with twins." Her mother finished.

"What?" Tyra exclaimed not believing what she just heard.

"Yeah honey and she isn't doing so great with the news. Especially since Billy might be losing his job soon."

"Why would Billy lose his job? They love him at East Dillon. He's a great Assistant Coach," She asked curiously.

"They might be getting rid of the football program honey and with the babies on the way Mindy is worried and she could use a little support from you."

Tyra stood there quietly thinking of what to do. Her finals were over in two days. She could try and make it to Dillon for a visit if she wanted to but did she really want to?

"Tyra? You still there?"

"Yeah mama I'm here. I'll try and make it home in a few days."

"Please do hon. I know that you don't really like visiting but we do miss you and we do want to see you."

"Its not that I don't like visiting mama, its just that every time I step back into Dillon I feel like I'm seventeen again trapped in that gossipy town with no future." She said feeling like a whiney little child.

"Oh Tyra. You have a future that's why you're at college. We're not going to hold you hostage here for goodness sakes." Her mother said with exasperation in here voice.

A wave of guilt hit Tyra realizing that avoidance of her past in Dillon was also keeping her away from her family who loved and missed her. "Okay mama, I'll be home on Friday."

After hanging up the phone she went into her closet and pulled the bag that sat on the top shelf. Opening it up she found what she was looking for, a rubber banded stack of letters with familiar chicken scratch writing on them.

Shoving the bag back into the closet she took the letters and sat down on her bed debating whether or not to read them again. Why in the world did these letters have such a pull on her? She must have read and re-read them about 50 times. Maybe it wasn't the letters and what they said that had the pull but the man who wrote them, Tim Riggins.

Tim was her high school boyfriend. Their relationship was tumultuous. They loved each other as much as they hurt each other. Sometimes you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended while other times they were like cats and dogs ready to fight to the death. That was probably the reason why they could never work out their problems. They were both stubborn, never willing to admit their faults, never willing to admit they were hurt by the other, and never willing to admit how much they actually cared for one another.

She loved Tim Riggins since she was a little girl. He was quiet and mischievous. You could never tell what he was thinking; if he was glad to see you or wanted you to leave his sight. Maybe that was the attraction for her. Trying to figure out who Tim Riggins was and what he thought of her. He finally did admit what he thought of her during their freshman year of high school. A guy asked her out, whose name she couldn't remember at that moment, and Tim got jealous. But instead of telling her, he picked a fight and after many many days of not speaking, he admitted to her that he liked her and didn't want her dating anyone but him.

From that day forward they were inseparable. Things remained like that until the football game that ruined the life of his best friend Jason Street and put him in a wheelchair. No matter how often they fought or how often they argued she knew he loved her. She could read him like an open book and vice versa, but after the accident it was like a switch was flipped and Tim suddenly became a stranger.

Their fights suddenly became more volatile and hurtful. It led to cheating from both sides and their eventual break up. She knew that her small foray into the cheating world was to get Tim's attention and bring him back to her, where as his was falling for his best friend's girlfriend, betraying both her and Jason.

His dating Lyla hurt so much that it was hard to move on. She tried and dated someone for a while but in the end when Tim needed her she was always there. Even now after all these years she was there for him. Tried to help make his time in prison a little easier by writing him letters. Tried to throw him a lifeline; to show him that he isn't the loser he believes he is, but a man who made a mistake.

When Mindy told her Tim was going to prison for owning a chop shop, she was angry. She ranted and raved to her sister on the phone about the stupid life choices he made and how they ruined his life, but as soon as she hung up the phone she cried for him. She cried for the boy she used to love, for the future he wouldn't be able to have after his release and she cried for the life she always hoped they would have shared. He was going to rot there for five years. That is how the decision to write him started. She wanted to tell him he was an idiot and bitch him out but also wanted to show him that she was there to support him and will be until he no longer needed her. And so week after week she sent a letter out informing him of her life and the lives of his family. Disappointed at first not hearing back from him, she didn't give up, and eventually Tim came around and started writing.

His letters were angry at first. Angry at himself, angry at his brother Billy, angry at the world, but with time the old Tim started breaking trough. In fact it wasn't just the old Tim, it was an older more mature Tim. A Tim she didn't fully know.

The things they shared in the letters felt harmless knowing, they wouldn't see each other for a long time. But now, knowing that the 5 years he was to spend in prison turned into only a little over a year, going to Dillon would be harder then she thought.

* * *

_Four days later_

With butterflies in her stomach she stepped into Buddy's and spotted Tim behind the bar. She stood there watching him just as some guy made a comment about the length of time he had been waiting for his drink and called him a jailbird. In typical Tim fashion he reached across the bar pulled the guy up by his collar and threatened him.

"I've been waiting for five minutes for my drink," she shouted, repeating the guys words and taking a step forward. He froze as a small grin appeared on his face. Slowly his hands loosened from the guy's collar and he stepped back. "Hey there Jailbird" she added making her way towards the bar.

Walking over to where he was standing she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked as he always did, his long brown tresses hanging down to his chin, his muscled body stretching the t-shirt he was wearing, but there was something different in his eyes, a darkness, a maturity and maybe a bit of fear.

"Move" she uttered harshly to the guy who a moment ago was going to get pummeled by Tim Riggins. As he vacated the seat she slid into it and looked up at Tim with a smile. "Hi".

He didn't say anything but smiled back. Reaching down into the ice he pulled out two bottles of beer and motioned towards the door. Standing up she moved towards the end of the bar following him outside into the cool night air. As they stepped out Tim placed the beers on a nearby table and pulled her into a hug.

Finally speaking, he whispered. "I'm so glad to see you"

"You too" She said softly wrapping her arms tightly around him.

They stood there enfolded in each other's arms for a few minutes before slowly taking steps back and making their way towards the table where their beers sat.

* * *

Sitting there next to her felt surreal to him. She looked the same as she always did yet there were subtle changes in her he noticed. Gone was the blond hair he was so used to seeing, replaced by long brown locks that only brought out the blue in her eyes. Her long lean body looked the same yet there were more curves prominent then he remembered. What he noticed the most was her demeanor. She looked happy and calm, relaxed, quietly sitting next to him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked finally.

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know you look like you have something on your mind."

She smiled softly. "Mindy is all mad at me since I've only been home to visit once since Stevie's been born."

"So why don't you just come home then?"

"Cause I don't like coming home Tim." She said with slight irritation in her voice.

Not knowing how to respond he shrugged again and took a swig of his beer. Her response was typical Tyra, straightforward, not hiding anything, and a slight attitude she couldn't help but let come through.

"I guess she'll need help with the twins when they're born." She said quietly.

"Twins?" He asked. What was she talking about? Was he so out of touch that he didn't even know that his brother and sister in-law were having twins?

"Yeah. Billy didn't tell you?"

"No." he said quietly. "We haven't been talking much." He admitted with a heavy heart. A moment passed before he stood and looked at her. "Hey look. I gotta clock back in."

Looking up from her sitting position he saw confusion in her eyes. He knew she wanted to know what was going on between him and Billy but he just didn't have the energy to explain things right then.

"Hey, its good to see you. And thanks for writing it meant a lot." He said softly trying to change the subject of his brother and him.

Turning, he made his way to the door before he heard her speak again. "Billy didn't come see you?"

"No, he saw me. Took real good care of me." He muttered before opening the door and stepping back into Buddy's.

For the rest of the night that conversation haunted him. He kept debating whether he should contact Billy and find out about Mindy's pregnancy. He was still so angry with his brother and couldn't imagine having a civil conversation with him at this time. At the end he decided to let it be and ignore the gnawing feeling he had in his stomach.

* * *

**So I'm not really sure when to rate something M so I might have to change the rating mid story. How explicit does the love scene have to be? If anyone has any info, let me know please.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_** Life Waiting**

_**Summary:**_** Do Tyra and Tim have a future together after she leaves Dillon? Post 'Always' FNL.**

_**Rating:**_** Probably a T rating, maybe M not really sure.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.**

_**AN:**_After the last episode of FNL left us sort of in the dark about the future of Tyra and Tim, I thought I'd write my own ending to their story.

Just an FYI there might be small differences from the canon of the story, because there might be some things I forgot that happened, seasons before or some things that weren't exactly explained well in the show…so I tried to explain them in my own way. So if you notice anything odd…that would be the reason. Thanks again for reading. Please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Standing behind the counter in her mother's kitchen Tyra observed her sister and brother in-law. Billy and Mindy were sitting on the sofa talking about the shut down of the football program at East Dillon with her mother. With all that was happening in their lives right now, the babies, the fact that Billy might be losing his job, they still somehow looked happy. It made her a little sad thinking of Tim's face last night when she mentioned his brother to him. He seemed quiet and distant. She understood it couldn't have been easy for him in prison but something about the situation was still bothering her. It wasn't like him to remove himself from his brother's life like that. Maybe something happened to him in prison. She felt a deep ache in her chest at the thought of him hurting so much.

Clearing her throat she got everyone's attention before speaking "I saw Tim, yesterday."

"Oh really" her sister said giving her a pointed look and a teasing smile. It reminded her of all the times her sister would tease her during junior high and high school about Tim. Who would have thought at the time that it would be Mindy that married a Riggins instead of her?

She rolled her eyes at Mindy before Billy's next words threw her for a spin.

"He tell you about his plan to move to Alaska?"

"What? What is Tim Riggins gonna do in Alaska?" She asked shocked at the revelation. Tim would never leave Dillon; he loves this place, unlike her who couldn't wait to get out of this small town.

"He's got some stupid ass idea that he's gonna move to Alaska and work on the pipe line. The kid loves Texas, all right. It's not gonna happen. He's just having a tough time readjusting." Billy said looking at her.

His words confused and angered her at the same time. She remembered his sad demeanor last night. The thought of Tim moving to Alaska suddenly brought a deep ache to her chest. The relationship they once shared had been over for years but the thought of not seeing him ever again was hard to comprehend.

She quietly placed her glass into the sink and left the kitchen. Walking over to the chair where she placed her bag earlier, she heard Mindy in the background. "Where are you going?"

"I just…have to run out for a bit," she muttered before she made her way out the door.

* * *

She found him sitting on a lawn chair next to a sad looking trailer, staring into the distance and holding a beer in his hand. Not noticing her approach he took a swig of beer and put his head down, his hair falling over his chiseled face.

"Hey" she said taking a seat next to him.

Looking up with surprise he smiled and muttered a 'hi'. "You want a drink?" he asked reaching over into the cooler next to him and handing her a beer.

"Thanks." She said taking a swig before placing it on the small plastic table between the two lawn chairs they were occupying. "So…nice trailer"

"It's not mine."

"Ok. So whose is it?"

"The lady who owns the house" he said motioning to the house behind them.

Looking around she tried to figure out what was going on. Tim was living in this trailer on someone's property instead of being at home with his brother and his family. Something wasn't right.

"So let me get this straight. You're basically squatting on this land, living in a trailer that isn't yours, moving to Alaska and not talking to your brother." She said giving him a piercing look.

He sat quietly not saying a word, not agreeing with her or disputing her observations. Again the thought of what might have happened to him in prison came to her.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked with concern.

"If you're asking if I was raped in prison Tyra, the answer is no" he said with slight irritation in his voice.

She almost smiled at his blunt statement. A relief washed over her before she spoke "Well that's good to know. Thank you."

Looking at him, something still nagged her. "Tim Riggins, what the hell is going on with you? What are you doing?"

She noticed the internal debate that was going on behind his eyes. After a moment he took a deep breath and spoke. "Billy started the chop shop. I had nothing to do with it. We made it out to seem like I had everything to do with it."

"Wait…so what you're saying…" she said with surprise in her voice.

"What I'm saying is that I went to prison for Billy. That's what I'm saying."

And there it was. It all started to make sense to her. The anger she sensed in his letters towards Billy, the distance she saw between them, and the sadness in his eyes.

"Why? Why would you do something like that?"

"He had a son, a wife, a family. I had the opportunity to change something. To give something to Stevie we never had. I gave him his father." He said softly.

His confession touched her deeply. At that moment she realized how much Tim Riggins had actually changed. She always thought of him as selfish and immature, looking out for number one and not stopping to think how his actions affected the people around him. Now however, the man who sat next to her was a caring and mature individual who sacrificed himself to give his brother and his family freedom. Unable to speak, not knowing what to say, she sat back in her chair trying to push down the emotions she felt. When he looked over at her she gave him a watery smile that told him she was proud of him.

After all this time it still seemed that they could read each other because Tim bowed his head and muttered a soft "Thank you".

* * *

_Three days later_

Pulling up to the bar, Tyra saw Tim's lone truck in the parking lot. It was after midnight and Buddy's closes at eleven on Tuesday nights. Gathering up her courage she thought about the conversation with her friend Julie just a few hours earlier. Listening to her speak about Matt made her nostalgic for Tim. The past they shared, no matter how dysfunctional, stirred up deep feelings for her. His life had been hard this last year, she wanted to help him and be there for him but would helping him in turn hurt her, she wondered, before slowly opening the car door and stepping out into the night air.

Entering Buddy's she spotted him across the room moping the floor. He looked tired and deep in thought. Making her way over to him, he glanced up and stopped moving the mop around.

"You know Tim, I can't imagine how much you'd have to love Billy to do what you did. Just make sure you're really okay with losing him. He's your family. He's been your only family. Not many people have believed in you Tim, but he has, " she said calmly, standing tall waiting to see if he has a reaction to her words.

She wanted to scream at him and tell him he was stupid for thinking of leaving Texas, leaving his brother and in a way leaving her, but that was too much like the old Tyra and she wanted to show him that she could be a good friend to him and be there for him no matter what. He stood there not saying a word. Dejectedly she whispered a soft "okay" turned and started for the door.

Tim stood still with a mop in his hand looking at the now empty bar. Her words surprised him and touched him. He saw the compassion and sadness in her eyes. It reminded him of the times during the start of their relationship when she was always by his side, encouraging him and supporting him fully. Their relationship slowly disintegrated. The conversations became shallow and angry, words were said with hate and jealousy, but before all that they were best friends who would have done anything for one another. Best friends, who loved each other deeply. Best friends who couldn't live without the other being right there next to them. That last thought had him racing out the door after her.

"Tyra." He called coming thought the door into the cool night air. She stopped and turned slowly, her sad eyes meeting his desperate ones. "Don't go," he said softly, stepping in front of her and gently reaching out to touch her face. Afraid she would pull away from him he tangled his fingers in her soft hair and touched his forehead to hers, "Please don't go."

Hesitantly she brought up her palm and ran her fingers through his hair. As she leaned in for a kiss, Tim stepped even closer pressing his body to hers. He didn't realize until that moment how much he missed her. How wonderful and tender she could be. Tyra always put on a strong façade but sometimes, like now, she let her guard down letting out her caring and gentle side. She tangled her hands in his hair as he wrapped his strong arms around her back opening up his mouth to taste her once again. As his tongue touched hers it felt like he was transported back in time to their firs kiss, when they were just 14 years old, nervous and inexperienced, moving together trying to discover each other.

They stood there in the parking lot of a bar like teenagers sharing kisses for what seem like an eternity. Finally Tim pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Not sure how she was going to react he whispered. "Come home with me".

She didn't answer but nodded her head slowly embracing him one last time.

* * *

Tyra knew she was going to regret doing this but she just couldn't help herself. It wasn't because she didn't care for Tim any longer but because she cared too much. Her feelings for him were always there hiding just below the surface. She consciously removed herself from any situations where she would feel too much for him, even forgoing visiting Dillon and her family so she wouldn't be reminded of him. Yet four days into her visit, she was following Tim Riggins home as if all the hard work of trying to forget him never happened.

She watched him slowly get out of his truck and walk over to hers. He opened her door and extended his hand to her. His touch was soft, his palm sweaty. It comforted her somehow to know that she made him as nervous as he made her.

Stepping inside the trailer she was pleasantly surprised at how spacious it was. A bit messy as was Tim's way but still fairly clean.

Standing there, looking around, she felt shy and unsure of herself. He must have noticed because he stepped around and faced her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah" she said with a mere whisper dropping her bag onto the small counter by the door.

Stepping closer he touched her face softly. Leaning in he placed a soft kiss on her plumped lips. All the walls she built suddenly disappeared and Tyra fell into him. She wrapped her long arms around his neck and opened up to taste him. The touch of his tongue sent bolts of electricity racing through her body.

A moan escaped him as he placed his hands on her behind and pulled her to him. The feel of his arousal through the jeans crumbled her control completely. She reached down and pulled up his shirt, tossing it to the floor behind her. Placing her palms on his chest felt familiar yet foreign. It had been a long time since she was able to touch Tim like this. His skin was soft, his muscles hard. She ran her hands over him as she felt him inching up under her shirt doing the same thing.

After pulling off her shirt he looked down at her and slowly raised his right palm to cup her through the thin material of her bra. She moaned kissing him again not believing what they were about to do. Unable to remember the last time she felt this aroused and excited. Meaningless sex lost is meaning some time after she arrived in college. This however won't be meaningless and she knew it.

Slowly turning them around Tim laid her down on the bed and leveled himself over her. "You're still so beautiful," he said, looking down at her.

His words brought a blush to her flushed cheeks. Not sure how to respond she smiled and pulled him down again for a kiss. Slowly they touched each other, removing the rest of their clothing. There was no rush in their lovemaking. There was no pressure and no fear. It felt like coming home. After placing on a condom he slowly entered her and Tyra cried out in pleasure.

Tim moved slowly within her as if he was afraid of hurting her. Which would have been funny if one actually counted the many times they had sex in the past. It was usually hot and fast, both of them trying to satisfy some internal need. But this time it felt different. It was slow and tender, loving somehow. They touched and kissed, moving together in unison, prolonging this amazing encounter.

Her release came first. Calling out his name she wrapped her long legs around him, pulling him further into her, praying that this would never end. As her muscles contracted around him he let go of his control and started moving faster within her until he reached his peak.

They lay there entwined in each other's arms enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. As he slowly pulled out, Tyra whimpered feeling the lost of their connection. He slowly got up, disposed of the condom and came back to Tyra who was waiting for him with open arms.

Tim couldn't believe what he just experienced. Making love to Tyra was always pleasurable but this time it felt different, it brought up feelings of deep satisfaction, which he never experienced when they were young.

He pulled her to him and placed his palm on her cheek. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes he whispered. "I've missed you"

Tyra smiled sheepishly and mirrored the words back to him. "I've missed you."

"I'd forgotten how good we are together"

"Tim…" she started.

"No, listen I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but thinking back, how much we hurt each other…it feels right that we did this without all the baggage. All the lies and cheating" he said.

She was quiet for a long time looking at him across the pillow, before finally speaking. "I never did sleep around on you, Tim. I know I made you believe I did but I didn't"

"But I thought…"

"Yeah, I know, Smash…that was just flirting and a few kisses but I never slept with anyone else while I was with you." Smash was one of Tim's teammates on his high school football team. They were in constant competition with one another and when things got tough between him and Tyra, he saw her spend a lot of time with Smash, which drove Tim crazy.

Her admission stunned him. He rolled onto his back and placed a hand over his face. All this time he comforted himself with the fact that they both cheated and that sleeping with Lyla, while still involved with Tyra, was somehow excusable. He had convinced himself that his sin wasn't any worse then hers and therefore his cheating didn't really hurt her.

"It wasn't," she said reading him.

"Wasn't what?"

"It wasn't just your cheating that ended things with us. It was the hurtful words that we constantly spewed towards each other." She took a deep breath and sat up, wrapping her arms around her long legs, as if protecting herself somehow. Looking over at him she spoke softly. "I was so afraid for you after the accident so I purposely picked fights with you"

"Why?"

"I guess I was hoping that if you couldn't open up to me, you would let some things slip while we were fighting."

"And did I?" He asked surprised by what she said.

"You did but you also knew how to hurt me and pretty soon the fights became real and more damaging then I could have imagined. Eventually it all blew up."

"I can't even remember how it all started," he said sitting up and facing her. "All I know is that one day I woke up and we weren't us any more. Sometimes I'd look at you and I swear I thought you hated me."

"Sometimes I did hate you. Especially after Lyla." She said looking away.

"Tyra…"

"No, its okay Tim. I mean, it was a long time ago. We were in a bad place and after Jason was paralyzed I guess you looked for comfort in someone who could give it to you." She said with a shrug, realizing that her attitude towards him at that time was probably what drove him into the arms of another girl.

"I was scared. I didn't want to face him and when I tried talking to you I felt like you thought I was a coward. She became someone who shared my fears and it seemed easy to talk to her and be around her."

"I understand," she said softly. Remembering how jealous and hurt she felt seeing them together. How desperately she wanted to fix things. She would have done anything at that time to get Tim back. She would have screamed, cried and even begged if she knew that Tim would have responded. Unfortunately it was fairly obvious to anyone with eyes that he fell in love with Lyla. "I was hurt," she said laying back down and looking past him into the distance.

He sat there for a moment then laid down next to her. Locking eyes with her he spoke, "you were my first love. I've known you since we were five but at that time I felt lost and I guess I needed someone there who didn't know ever little part of me. Didn't know when I was upset or lying or scared. I wanted someone there who couldn't read me and I could just pretend to be someone else without revealing who I really was on the inside."

She nodded and placed her palm on his cheek caressing his lip with her thumb. "And now?" she asked softly.

"Now I'm not afraid to face who I really am. I'm glad that you can look at me and know what I'm thinking," he said with a smile on his face.

"Can I guess what you're thinking right now?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What am I thinking?"

She moved closer to his lips. "You're thinking that you want me to be on top this time," she said placing a small kiss on his smiling lips.

"Wow, you are good." He said while simultaneously pulling her on top of him. As she straddled him he entered her without hesitation.

Moving slowly above him, Tim spoke breaking the silence. "Tyra…wait…what about protection."

She knew he was right but feeling him inside of her like that made her lose her mind. "I'm on the pill," she said.

"I know…but still" he murmured kissing her one more time before grabbing her thighs to move her.

"Okay" she said sitting up and lifting herself off of him. He jumped up quickly pulling on a condom and with in a matter of seconds they resumed their positions. Their lovemaking was different this time around. It was fun yet loving. They enjoyed each other, rolling around the bed, kissing and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_** Life Waiting**

_**Summary:**_** Do Tyra and Tim have a future together after she leaves Dillon? Post 'Always' FNL.**

_**Rating:**_** Probably a T rating, maybe M not really sure.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.**

_**AN:**_After the last episode of FNL left us sort of in the dark about the future of Tyra and Tim, I thought I'd write my own ending to their story.

Just an FYI there might be small differences from the canon of the story, because there might be some things I forgot that happened, seasons before or some things that weren't exactly explained well in the show…so I tried to explain them in my own way. So if you notice anything odd…that would be the reason. Thanks again for reading. Please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Present_

"What do you mean you're pregnant Tyra?" Her sister screamed into the phone. "What about college and the baby? Wait, who's the father?" She said spewing out questions faster then Tyra could answer them.

"I don't know anything right now Mindy. I'm confused and angry and scared." She said her voice cracking. The questions Mindy asked were valid. What about college? She still had three more semesters to go. And the baby…my God she couldn't imagine not having it. She had always been careful about safe sex knowing that a baby was the last thing she wanted to deal with. As for the father? The simple thought of telling Tim about this made her want to cry.

"Ok…how about…how about you come home this weekend and we can talk and see what can be done?" Mindy said finally.

"I don't know Mindy" she said unsure if that would be a wise choice.

"Are you…do you want Billy and I to come over there? I can leave Stevie with mom."

"No! No, you can't tell Billy."

"I can't tell Billy?" Mindy questioned. "Why not?"

"Forget it."

"No. Why can't I tell Billy? He'll find out sooner or later."

"I know but if you tell Billy then…then he'll tell…" she said letting her words drift.

"Tell?" Her sister pushed.

"Tim. He'll tell Tim."

The line was quiet for a long time before her sister uttered a soft, sad "Oh Tyra".

"Do you see now why I'm so confused," she said letting the tears that have been gathering in her eyes fall.

Mindy must have heard the change in her voice because suddenly she said "I'll be there tomorrow, alone, no Billy. Then we can talk and try and figure out what the next steps are."

"Thank you Mindy" was all she could say. Too afraid that if Mindy asked any more questions she would break down completely.

* * *

The banging on the door woke her at about a quarter after seven. Jumping up quickly she rushed to open the door for her sister. "My God woman when did you get on the road this morning at four?" she asked giving her a big hug.

"Four thirty actually" Mindy said stepping into Tyra's small studio apartment. She held a tray with two cups of coffee and a pastry bag that Tyra assumed must have been donuts. "These are decaf," she said placing the tray on the small coffee table.

Looking over at her pregnant sister, her belly pronounced slightly Tyra gave Mindy a smile. No matter what kind of problems they had in the past she was always there for Tyra. Not that Tyra asked for help often. Her sister was a loving and caring individual who would give you the shirt off her back if you needed it. Sometimes it bothered Tyra when she mothered her but when she was in a bind there was no one else in the world she would rather have by her side.

Taking her hand Mindy led her over to the sofa and sat her down. Handing her the coffee, she opened up the paper bag and removed a donut handing it to Tyra. Her sweet gesture brought a sheen of tears to Tyra's eyes.

"Hey…what is it?"

"Nothing. Its just, you're so sweet." Tyra said before taking a big bite out of the donut.

Mindy smiled and leaned back on the sofa looking at Tyra. "It's the hormones," she said understanding her tears and placing a hand on her own pregnant belly.

"What did you tell Billy about coming here?"

She shrugged. "I told him you had to get your wisdom teeth pulled and needed someone to drive you"

"I got those pulled three years ago Mindy. You and Billy drove me."

Waving her hand she chuckled. "Like he'll remember."

After they finished their coffee and donuts they sat quietly before Mindy finally broke the silence. "So little sister, how about you tell me now everything that's going on?"

Not sure how to start Tyra looked at Mindy's worried face and started to cry. "What is wrong with me?" she asked not expecting an answer. "I've been working so hard to get this college degree and making something of my life and the first time I see Tim everything goes to hell."

"Not hell honey, just a little detour through it," she said sympathetically.

"What am I supposed to do now? Do I stay here and keep going to school with a baby? Is that even possible? Do I even have this baby? Do I tell him?" she fired out question after question, looking to her sister for answers she herself didn't have.

"Well I can't answer for you if it can be done but I know one thing, you will have this baby because it's who you are. You've been against abortion your whole life and I know you won't be able to go through with it." Reaching over and taking Tyra's hand into hers she added. "As for telling Tim, I think that's a given."

Pulling her hand away Tyra stood and started pacing the room. "I think that's what scares me the most. He just got out of prison Mindy. His life is a mess. How can I add onto that without feeling like an ass."

"Ok first off…" Mindy stood and made her way over to Tyra, "you didn't get pregnant by Immaculate Conception. He did participate in that. And maybe this won't be as bad as you think it will." She said giving Tyra a soft smile. "Besides none of this would have happened if he used a condom so…"

"He did thought." Tyra interrupted. "He always used a condom and I'm on the pill. So I don't understand how this could have happened."

"Okay, are you sure then that you're pregnant? I mean the test could be wrong." Mindy said confused by the information her sister just shared with her.

"I am. I saw a doctor."

"Okay then I'm confused."

Sighing Tyra walked over to the sofa again and sat down. "To be fair there were a few times that we started without but then stopped and put one on"

"A few times? I thought you only slept with him once when you were home?"

"That's what I told you but during those few weeks there were many times"

"Oh gross" Mindy said sitting down next to Tyra. "I don't really wanna know about my sister and my brother in-law doing the nasty."

"Mindy, focus" she said waving a hand in front of Mindy's face.

"Sorry. Okay then what about the pills, shouldn't they have worked?"

Feeling like a small child caught in a lie Tyra bowed her head and spoke softly. "I was on antibiotics right before I came to Dillon so…"

"So the pills were in-effective" Mindy finished for her.

Standing again she resumed her pacing. "How can a person be so smart and so stupid at the same time? I mean I knew better, yet as soon as I was with him again its like I lost all my brain cells."

"You're not stupid Tyra. These things sometimes happen." Mindy said trying to comfort her.

"How am I going to tell him?" she said standing in the middle of the room looking dejected. Her eyes pleading for help. "Do I call him? Do I go there? Do I let you tell Billy and he tell him? What should I do?"

"I can't imagine Tim taking the news well coming from Billy or anyone else for that matter, except you." She said honestly.

"I was afraid you were going to say that" Tyra said softly wiping the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Are you that afraid of telling him. I mean this is Tim. You've known him your whole life"

"Yes. No. Not exactly. Its not that I'm afraid but I feel like a hypocrite." She admitted.

"Why?"

Walking over to the couch again she sat down and faced her sister. Taking a deep breath she spoke softly. "We talked about the future while I was there. He made it perfectly clear to me that he would like to be together again and I…"

"You what?"

"I basically shut him down. I mean not exactly."

"You're confusing me honey"

"I told him I had dreams and that moving back to Dillon right now is not what I want. I told him that I loved him but that right now I have to do this for myself." She admitted thinking of the conversation they had while sitting on his land that evening watching the sunset.

"And what did he say? Was he mad?"

"No actually. He was very understanding. He told me he had dreams too and that maybe one day our dreams can merge together." She said smiling softly thinking of the feelings that had overwhelmed her at that time. When she left Dillon she had hope for a future with Tim. It only made her more determined to get her life in order so that one day she could go to him and share a life with him. She just didn't expect life to throw her a curve ball.

"That's so sweet" Mindy's words brought her back to reality. "I didn't know Tim Riggins had any romance in him at all."

"Tim is different then he used to be. I mean he was so open with me while I was there. He didn't hide behind his smart mouth and twisted humor." She smiled thinking of the many hours they spent talking. "I just…I don't know. How do I tell him after being so adamant about following my dreams and not taking him back?"

Her sister took her hand and rubbed small circles in her palm. "Tyra, you have every right to follow your dreams and it seems like Tim understands that. He will understand this too. He is not some high school jock any more. He is a man who is working hard to rebuild his life after a year in prison. He is mature and he loves kids. I mean the way he's with Stevie…"

"But Stevie is his nephew. This will be his child Mindy. What if he's angry about this or he doesn't want to be a father or he thinks I somehow trapped him or…"

"Tyra. Relax." She said interrupting her endless list of questions. "You know he won't think that. He isn't some guy you had a one night stand with. This is Tim, the boy who you were in love with for the better part of your teenage years. And who was in love with you too."

Her words somehow comforted Tyra. This was Tim. The guy she used to love more than life itself. The guy she still loved. But now things will change and she hoped to God that this news wouldn't drive them any further apart then they already were.

Leaning towards her sister she gave her a long hug. "Thank you. I needed to hear that"

"Anytime" Mindy whispered and pulled back a little. "So when do you think you'll break the news?"

Sitting back she looked down at her hands. "I know I should do it right away, but maybe I can call and suggest that he comes for a visit. Somehow the thought of driving to Dillon to tell him scares me more then anything else."

"That's a good plan." Her sister said with encouragement.

They spent the rest of the day talking about her classes and her college degree. Deciding to finish out the semester, Tyra would only be six months pregnant at the end of May. Then when the baby came at the end of the summer she would have to take a break from her studies. She only hoped that the break would turn out to be just a break and not the end of her education.

After a few hours she finally said goodbye to her sister and went to grab the phone.

"Tim?" she said after she heard his voice on the other end.

"Tyra, hey. How did your exam go?" he asked remembering how nervous she was about it two days ago when they spoke.

"It went fine. So listen, I was thinking that since I can't come to Dillon for the next few weeks, you might want to drive over here for a visit." She said biting her lip.

"Yeah. I'd love that." He said.

"Great. How does your weekend look?" She asked not sure if she was pushing it a little.

"Good. I work the morning shift on Friday and then I'm off the whole weekend."

"Really? That's weird. How come?"

"Buddy has some Panthers alumni meetings going on this weekend so he's closing down the bar and is gonna hold them there." Buddy was a lifelong Panthers football booster and he would do anything for that football team including closing down his bar on a busy weekend to host meetings.

"Okay. So then I'll see you Friday evening then?" She asked smiling to herself.

"Yeah." He said. "Can't wait"

She chuckled at his comment thinking of how much he did actually change. Tim Riggins admitting he was excited to see a girl was unheard of. "Okay then. I actually have to run but I'm really glad you're coming" she said before getting off the phone. She was shaking by the time she hung up. How would she be able to do this in person when just talking to him on the phone was making her body tremble with nerves?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_** Life Waiting**

_**Summary:**_** Do Tyra and Tim have a future together after she leaves Dillon? Post 'Always' FNL.**

_**Rating:**_** Probably a T rating, maybe M not really sure.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I wish that I do, but unfortunately I don't own these characters.**

_**AN:**_After the last episode of FNL left us sort of in the dark about the future of Tyra and Tim, I thought I'd write my own ending to their story.

Just an FYI there might be small differences from the canon of the story, because there might be some things I forgot that happened, seasons before or some things that weren't exactly explained well in the show…so I tried to explain them in my own way. So if you notice anything odd…that would be the reason. Thanks again for reading. Please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Seven weeks ago_

It had been a few days since their night of passion. She felt guilty for avoiding him but looking at his smiling face across the table tonight, she couldn't help but feel the pull he still somehow had over her.

They sat at Buddy's with Julie and Matt celebrating their engagement and reminiscing about their lives, past and present. She felt like she was carried back in time laughing with the three of them, toasting their good fortunes and making fun of Matt's un-romantic proposal. In the pit of her stomach thought she felt nervous about spending time with Tim again, about her feelings for him but most importantly she felt nervous not knowing if that night meant as much to him as it did to her.

She knew that getting involved with him again was not a good idea. Getting sucked back into Dillon life was not what she wanted right now. But when he extended his hand toward her, asking her to dance, her hard resolve broke and she got up joining him on the dance floor.

"This feels right." He whispered to her as he pulled her into his arms.

A feeling of excitement and fear raced through her. She tightened her arms around him not sure how she should respond. What scared her most was that the night they slept together was only because of some sort of desperation on his part not because the feelings they once shared started resurfacing.

Finally after a few seconds she decided to say what was on her mind instead of what she really felt. "You're just lonely Tim."

"No I'm not." Pulling back he looked her in the eyes as if sensing her fears.

With that realization she tried to distance herself emotionally from him further. "I can't do this again with you. I've got plans." She said softly. She did have plans but if there were a way that she could have both she'd jump at the chance. That thought scared her more then anything. Changing her plans for a man was out of the question and she knew that but ignoring her feelings for him felt like she was purposely punishing herself.

Again as if reading her racing thoughts Tim looked her in the eye. "I don't," he said softly. Letting her know with one look that he wasn't trying to change her or her plans. He was just being honest.

The honesty in his eyes melted her resolve and she embraced him again burying her face in his soft neck. He tightened his hold on her and placed a soft kiss on her temple. They swayed to the music holding each other tightly for what seemed like forever. Not thinking, not talking, just enjoying the feel of one another.

Eventually the spell was broken when Matt and Julie came over and suggested they go out to Tim's land and watch the stars. While in prison Billy helped Tim acquire a large piece of land Tim had fallen in love with. Tyra knew it had always been a dream of his to own a large spread and build a house in Dillon. He used to talk about it as far back as she could remember.

Taking separate cars the couples made their way towards Tim's property. Tyra sat next to Tim watching him and thinking, how would life be if she decided to give this a try. Would they be able to last until she completed college? Would he ever leave Dillon if she needed him to? Would she be able to come back here? All these thoughts felt foreign. She didn't even know how he really felt. Yes, he liked spending time with her and he obviously missed their connection but was that enough? Did he love her? Did she even want to know if he did?

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Ahh…nothing much. I really liked spending time tonight with Matt and Julie." She said looking at him praying that he would let it go.

"Okay" he said suspiciously. She knew she was being a coward avoiding dealing with what was on her mind but she just for once didn't want to over think the situation but enjoy it.

* * *

After an hour or so of laughing and sharing stories, Matt hopped up off the ground and pulled Julie up with him. "Hey guys we're gonna get going."

"Okay" said Tim sitting up and extending a hand to Matt. "I'm glad we got to catch up man."

"Yeah me too. I'm around for the next few days, so if you have some time maybe we can grab a drink"

"Sure thing" Tim said smiling up at 'Seven', as he often called him, his jersey number on their high school football team.

Julie bent down and embraced Tyra whispering a 'good luck' to her before leaving with Matt. Tyra spoke to Julie that morning about what was going on with her and Tim. Julie seemed to understand why Tyra was nervous but being the romantic that she was, it was hard for her to comprehend why Tyra would not try and give this a chance if there was the slightest possibility of it evolving into something more then just sex.

"So do you want to go too?" he asked softly lying back down next to her in the grass.

"Not yet" she whispered slowly reaching over and entwining her fingers with his. She knew this wasn't her smartest idea. She knew she was getting sucked deeper into this weird thing between them that could potentially hurt her, yet she couldn't stop herself from touching him when he was so close.

Tim was surprised when she took his hand. The whole night she seemed distant in some way. Even thought she laughed and joked and danced with him he knew that she was holding back purposely. Maybe she regretted what happened the other night or was scared that the past would repeat itself. It's been a long time since he felt like this about a woman. To him most women were disposable. He didn't like getting involved too deeply. The two times he was, ended in disaster, so he stayed clear of any woman that ever made him feel like he wanted more. That he wanted a life with them, a future.

"Do you regret it?" he asked softly startling her.

"What?"

"Do you regret sleeping with me the other night?" he asked carefully not wanting to sound desperate and on the other hand not wanting for her to think he was accusing her of something, either.

Slowly lifting her self up on her elbow she looked down at him. "No. Do you?"

"No" he whispered softly before pulling her to him and kissing her deeply.

As they lay there kissing like teenagers, Tyra felt overcome by emotion and suddenly pulled back. "Tim. Do you…do you think this is smart?" She stammered. "I mean do you think that we should be doing this?"

"I guess it all depends if you think we should be doing this."

Sitting up fully the looked into the night. "That doesn't answer anything Tim."

"Then what are you asking?"

"I don't know." She said dropping her head onto her knees. "I guess I'm wondering if we're setting ourselves up for disappointment."

Tim sat up and moved closer to her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and lifted her chin so she could face him. "Tyra. If you don't want to do this you can tell me. I like being with you " he said softly.

"I like being with you too, but I guess I'm scared that we'll somehow end up hurting each other again." She finally admitted.

Tim sighed softly and pulled her closer into his embrace. "I can't promise you much Tyra but I know that the mistakes I made in the past with you, will never happen again. I'm not seventeen anymore."

That wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for but it gave her comfort that Tim knew how much damage they did to one another in the past. Maybe she could just enjoy herself for once but letting go of the control was hard for her. She had plans that she didn't want interrupted and these feelings for Tim that suddenly came up, felt like an interruption.

"Listen, how about I take you home?" He asked suddenly.

"No." she said. "How about you take me home with you."

Not saying anything he stood and extended his hand to her. Walking her to the truck he pulled her into a hot kiss showing her how happy her decision made him.

As the days passed they spent a lot of time alone, laughing and talking, kissing and making love. She didn't bring up her fears to him again until a few days before she was to leave.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Making their way up the hill, to the spot they seemed to occupy a lot lately Tyra was talking about her future. "I'm not sure what I wanna do yet. But, don't laugh, I'm thinking politics." She said looking over at him. "Are you laughing right now?"

"No"

"Inside?" she questioned.

"No" he repeated with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, yes you are…" She said with a chuckle. "Tim Riggins you're laughing inside."

"I'm not laughing inside."

"You are lying to me right now." She stated in typical Tyra fashion.

Stopping at the top of the hill Tim lowered the cooler he was carrying and started unfolding the lawn chair he held. "Okay when you say politics, do you mean like Sarah Palin kind of stuff or…"

"No, you ass. Out of all the people, really?" She said rolling her eyes at him.

Tim chuckled softly and sat down just as Tyra unfolded her own lawn chair. "No I'm thinking more along the lines of Mrs. T. Except bigger." Mrs. Taylor was Julie's mother. She was also her high school guidance counselor and then later principal. Mrs. Taylor was the reason that Tyra ever made it to college. She pushed her and supported her when no one else in her family really cared.

"I can see that." He said reaching over into the cooler and pulling out two beers. He noticed the change in her demeanor. She suddenly became quiet and deep in thought.

"Tim…" she said getting his attention, her face softening before she continued. "I've been in love with you since I was five years old. And being here with you…it's the greatest feeling I've had in a really long time"

"Me too" he said softly, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"It scares the hell out of me." She said admitting her fears to him. "I have dreams Tim."

"I know you do," he said looking down at the land in front of him. "I have dreams too." He sighed and took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm gonna build a house exactly where we're sitting" he said handing her one of the beers. "I will get a job. And I'm never gonna do anything illegal for the rest of my life. Guaranteed." He finished, looking her straight in the eyes. Trying to convey to her what he was saying was the truth. "Maybe one day our dreams could merge together" he added.

The last statement made him nervous and unsure how she would react. He basically just admitted to her that he wanted a future with her and was willing to wait until she was done following her dreams. Tim never would have thought that there was a possibility for a second chance with Tyra. After their break up all those years ago they jumped back into bed several times, trying to fill some desperate need but nothing ever came out of it. Neither one was willing to change for the other and neither one trusted that the other wouldn't hurt them. Now things were different. They weren't teenagers any more. There was no ulterior motives, just deep feelings of need and want.

He looked over at her sitting quietly trying to judge her reaction. Suddenly his heart skipped when he saw the sweet smile that appeared on her beautiful face. Smiling he leaned over and extended his beer to her for a toast, she followed suit clinking the bottles together as if sealing the deal they just made.

They sat in silence, both in their own thoughts. Tim wished she would have said something but the smiles he saw appearing on her face as she stared into the distance, told him everything.

* * *

Riding back to her house later on that night Tyra broke the comfortable silence. "Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna go home yet."

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked looking at her across the cab of his truck.

"I don't know. Lets just drive somewhere and park the truck." She said giving him a mischievous smile.

He knew just the place. He made a sharp turn and drove to lookout point, or make out point, as they used to called it when they were in high school. Tyra and Tim spent a lot of time there once upon a time. That was the first place he took her when he got his driver's license. They would spend many hours here, kissing, talking, making love and even fighting. That was also the place where they eventually broke up.

As soon as he put the truck into park she slid over and straddled his lap. "We haven't been here in years. I feel like a teenager making out in your truck."

Laughing he grabbed onto her behind and pulled her closer showing her how aroused he was. "And like a teenager, Tyra Collette, you still affect me like no other woman ever has," he said tugging softly at her lip, before deepening the kiss.

"Ohh…Tim" she moaned into his mouth, moving her hips back and forth over him.

He slowly moved his hands higher under her shirt until he reached her bra and unhooked it. Making his way to the front he circled her nipples and lifted her shirt so he could have better access. "Do you really want to do this in the truck?" he asked before continuing.

"Yeah I do." She said reaching down to unbuckle his belt.

They really did act like teenagers right then, having hot and sizzling sex in the front seat of his truck. She couldn't remember how many times they had done that in the past. The passion between them was like an addiction. Whether they were on good terms or bad, there was always a ceasefire while having sex. Even when she hated him for cheating she couldn't resist him. No other man ever brought out that crazy wild side of her. He knew every part of her body. Even after all these years he still knew what she liked and how she was going to respond to him.

Moaning loudly she raised her arms to the roof of the truck, pushing her body down as he lifted off the seat to push deeper into her. She felt like she was going to explode. "Tim. Please" she begged asking him to help her out. He reached down between her legs bringing on her orgasm. When she felt him come she fell forward onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Unable to move Tyra sat astride him, her body still vibrating from the experience.

"Wow, that was…"

"Better then ever" he said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah." She said sitting up and looking down into his face. "I mean we were always good at this, but..."

"Now it feels different. Better. More special," said Tim.

"Yeah, exactly."

In the aftermath of their lovemaking they sat next to each other, naked, their legs extended onto the dashboard of the truck. The open windows bringing in a fresh breeze drying off their sweat damp bodies.

"To be honest, that was a little harder to maneuver then I remember though" she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I think I pulled a muscle when I was trying to take my pants off."

"Which muscle?"

"You have a dirty mind." He said laughing, drawing her closer to him. "So what happens now?" Tim asked after a few moments.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to happen?" she asked lowering her legs to the floor of the truck so she could face him easier.

"I'd like to see you as much as I can but it's kind of up to you Tyra."

"I'm not sure how we can do this. My school is over three hours away and I can't be coming back to Dillon all the time." She said softly. "But I don't want to just end this and pretend it didn't happen."

Tim smiled into the night understanding what she was trying to say to him. "So instead of making plans why don't we play it by ear? We talk on the phone and see each other when we can."

Beaming at him she leaned over and gave him a deep kiss. "You can still read me better then anyone else in the world."


End file.
